Who doesn't like firelight?
by Sean Annerire
Summary: Engineer/Pyro from Engineer's POV Rated T for Alcohol use and swearing. Also because it's TF2.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is another Diary-type thing.**

**Pyro is referred to as They/them/theirs to keep gender ambiguous.**

**Also: Pyro will not speak, even after they take off the mask. Because That's how I want to write them.**

**Also I don't own Team Fortess two. (Valve did a good job, they deserve to keep it!) or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saw That Pyro sittn' outside Demmoman's door again. They do this a lot. Just sit there. Couldn't get it figured for a while. Then one day I happened to walk by a chance explosion and then I got to thinkin'. Explosions. Awful lot like fires. And I've seen how That Pyro stares at fire. Like a man stares at his wife…

* * *

Saw pyro curled up by my door today. It was odd but I didn't think much of it. Till I got past Demmoman's room and heard the swearin'. A lesser man would give that man a solid punch in the face for what he said 'bout pyro.

* * *

It's mighty nice to get a break from all the ruckus of a hard day's work. No one's out shoot'n, or hurtn' or setting things on fire. 'cept for soldier. At the shooting range, keeping his skills up to snuff. An' there's Heavy. Medic ain't got his bone set properly yet, he's gonna break it and rearrange it a few more times 'till he's satisfied with the heal. And Heck Pyro is ALWAYS settin' stuff on fire.

Is right now, matter a fact. Twigs mostly. Or the dead grass. The deal is after they get the campfire burning, they can burn whatever the heck they want. Pyro's a real quiet soul. At least as long as I've known them.

All the others seem to have their set ways about whether pyro's a he or a she. Won't let medic examine them properly, not that he wants to get in such close proximity regardless. Scout thinks pyro's a she. Personally I happen to think he's so desperate for some lady presence he'll think of any way to soothe his young wired mind. The others tend to use "He" out of default. Rest of us are men after all. Just easier to use the same pronouns. Don't matter too much to me. Way I see it if I don't intend to go to bed with 'em it don't particularly matter. So until then it's "They and them."

Mystery aside they're pleasant company. It's not often I get company that feels contented to shut their gorram mouths. Take right now for instance. Nice fire, couple of packs of beer, a prototype of the new sentry gun and a few good wrenches? Good for a couple of hours. Then the mind gets a bit restless. It's at these times I turn to watch a pyromaniac frolic around the desert at night, and the entertainment makes itself. Rather fond of nights like these if I do say so.

Need them these days… really do…It ain't easy out here. Frustrating work, being an engineer. Spend a good couple hours making the perfect setup, then some spy comes by and saps it all out. It's how I met this guy, matter of fact.

Second day, was camping out by the intelligence. Just me, a dispenser, and my gun. Then all of a sudden this lug in a red suit comes lumbering in and makes for the dispenser. They were about to leave, too when all of a sudden all the machinery starts given off sparks. I didn't know a damn thing about what was going on. Then they get up and starts spraying the whole area in flames…and then I see him. The blue Spy. Now I'm not one to hold grudges, but I've got no respect for those who make it a point and a specialty to ruin hard work. Man's been a thorn in my side ever since that day…

But hey, spy ain't here now. Not that I can tell anyway. SO I get back to watching a pyromaniac prance around the desert. Not sure what goes on in that little world of theirs, but it sure brings them a lot of cheer. Lot like my little cousins when they were "Playing pretend" mystical lands full of flying ponies and the like. They climb all over the rocks, through the patches of grass, sometimes stopping to make a small monument out of sticks or rocks. The ones with sticks tend to get burned later. I stop watching them and take a look up at the stars. Whole lot of 'em out tonight.

So I do what man was meant to do when he sees stars in the sky. I pulled out the guitar and started playing. They turn around and start to head back towards the campfire. Not surprising, they usually do. Only time I ever see the person sit still. But I don't pay them too much mind, I just let my mind go and I play.

I don't play nothing special, just bits of things I know. Bridge them together with stuff I make up. It's nothing really, just some pleasant sound for my own ears. After a while my fingers start to trip over each other, and I give the song a graceful ending. I hear enthusiastic clapping and I'm dragged back down to earth.

I realize the fire is running low, and I chuck another log on the fire. I decide to grab another beer, and grab one for the pyro while I'm at it. They gladly accept, and the two of us just sit there drinking.

Now I don't drink to get drunk, more to enjoy the drink. I only get in trouble when I find something I like. And let me tell you, Blue Beer is GOOD. It's rich, it goes down well, and it's just amazing.

Pyro's a big guy. Or gal, or whatev- you know what I mean. Anyway, their pretty hefty. You want to know how I know? They can hold their liquor longer than I can…not that I can't…but a wise man knows his better. And since they can hold their liquor better than me…they must be bigger than me! That's how it works.

It explains heavy and soldier. More water in the body to absorb the stuff. That or bloodline. The doctors 110% German, so even though he's this skinny little guy…he can still out drink them both…oh my lord I crack up every single time I see those guys. These two bulky men being drunk under a table by a skinny Doc and a Scottish Cyclops…bhahaha oh lord that is quality entertainment!

Pyro's pretty entertaining drunk. It helps if I am, which I'm _not…._yet. Tonight he pulled out some pretty strong whiskey. Some of Demmoman's from the looks of it. He just starts giggling and opening up the bottle…and then WHOOSH. Right on the campfire. Stuff's so strong it can combust…its real nice looking. But like I said… I don't *hic* get drunk…It just sort of…makes me sleepy. Which is a damn shame. I like it here! I have my beer and my guitar…and a pretty good companion all things considered…real nice person that pyro…real nice to me anyway…zzzzzz

* * *

**Also as a warning: I am terrible about updates, but this is coming along surprisingly well, so who knows!**

**the amount of accent will probably fluctuate throughout the fic. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Woke up the next morning the same way I usually do after nights like this. Hear a loud noise, cringe in pain because that was FAR too loud, and briefly consider giving up drinking. Nah. I'll just be more careful. After I come to I find myself tucked into a sleeping bag. But I fell asleep by the fire. I look back to where the fire was last night and there's Pyro, curled up by the fire, clutching he stuffed unicorn they're using as a pillow.

There are times in a man's life when he just sees something and it moves him. Not sure what it was about a pyromaniac curled up like that, but it moved me. Can't say how or why, but it did. Then I got back to myself and realized they must be mighty cold there. So I quietly unzipped the sleeping bag and draped it over them. They mumbled something through the mask in their sleep, and I caught myself smiling. Huh. Better get everything packed up then…

I did one last check to make sure I had everything. Guitar case, toolbox, but I paused whne I realized the empty beer bottles went missing…

*Crash*

The sound I heard in the distance explained the absence and told me pyro was up. I took another swig of water, to help with the hangover and such, and I went over to zip and roll up the sleeping bag. Pyro wandered over with the unicorn.

"Mhhm!"

I just smiled. "And a good morning to you too."

Pyro caught up with me while I was walking back to the pile of stuff. They took the sleeping bag.

"Thank you." I say, as I take the guitar case in one hand and my toolbox in the other. "And thanks for the blanket last night."

I'd swear they looked like a child caught with cookies at dinner time. Amusing to say the least. They just gave me a nod of acknowledgement and skipped ahead a bit. It's real endearing how cheerful Pyro gets. The others seem to think it's a sign of something wrong with them. Ain't saying there isn't. But a cheerful disposition isn't a sign of mental sickness in my book. I can't think of much else that can be this cheerful in a place like this. It's a lot like home, pretty, but in a dead kind of way. It's not your green rolling hills and sapphire streams, that's for sure. So when something can thrive out here it's pretty special. Special. Yeah, that's Pyro in a nutshell.

* * *

We got back around Midday. Combat wouldn't resume until the next day. We get weekends off. Only person in the kitchen when we arrived was Heavy .

"Afternoon, Heavy." I greeted. He gave his usual nod of acknowledgement and proceeded to make his sanviches. I procedded to walk to the empty garage they gave me for a shop when a loud BANG was heard from upstairs. Pyro made a sound of giddy approval and rushed upstairs.

Heavy saw this and shook his head. "It is foolish man who runs AT explosion"

I just shrugged my shoulders and picked up the sleeping bad pyro left in their rush to get upstairs. "I just see impressive amouts of guts."

Heavy just looked at me funny. "Soldier uses that term. What is it's meaning?"

Ah. That's right. "It takes guts…courage I guess?"

Heavy nodded. "Is what I thought. Is very strange phrase."

I just put down the toolbox, case, and sleeping bag and turn to face him. "How so?"

"Guts are very delicate…" Heavy said. "Mine need to replaced on almost weekly basis. So you are saying that it takes delicacy, when you are meaning that it takes courage. Very strange to me."

Huh. Never thought of that. "Might also mean the feeling you get when you do something courageous."

Heavy just stared at me blankly.

I continue. "That burning feeling you get in your gut."

Heavy nods in recognition. "That is more accurate."

I remember the luggage at my feet and I push open the door to the garage. Home sweet workshop. The tool box is set down in its place next to the larger one with all the more important tools. I set the guitar case back under my drafting table. I turn and then I remember the pink sleeping bag sitting by the door. I'd better get that back to Pyro. I pick it up, head out the door. As I head up the stairs I her the familiar booms that come from Demoman's room. Pyro's at their post, two feet from the door, hands resting on their crossed legs, holding up their head. Another small explosion went off, and I could see the flash reflected in the pyro's mask. I nudge their leg, but they don't budge. I wave a hand in front of their face.

"You in there?" I ask

They look up briefly and I hand them their rolled up sleeping bag. They nod politely just as another explosion is set off. And pyro's lost again, hugging the slepping bag close and leaning in closer. I turn back and start to walk down the stairs again. Something about that scene up there just dosen't sit right with me…can't think of what…


	3. Chapter 3

**SO there's going to be a lot more flashbacks then I thought. But at least they give me amusement. SO have an EXTRA long chapter. It's about twice as long as the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's 5 AM. Soldier has been yelling for everyone to get up for about an hour now, so I suppose I better *Yawn* hop to it. I shuffle out of bed, get dressed, and I'm grabbing the blueprints from last night when Soldier slams open the door to my shop.

"WAKE UP CALL WAS AN HOUR AGO MAGGOT! I WILL MAKE YOU RUN LAPS AROUND THE BASE UNTILL YOUR FEET…"

"Improvements for the dispenser," I say handing him a blueprint. "The teleporter," I say handing him another. I begin to walk towards the door but stop to flip a switch. "And I fixed the air conditioning." True to my word, the damn thing buzzed to life. That took lord knows how many tries.

Soldier is speechless as he holds the blueprints.

Before I head out the door I turn to face him. "I took the liberty of sleeping in an hour, was up late last night."

Soldier left the shop as well, head bowed in defeat. Scout was then heading down the stairs.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU AT 04:00 HOURS SOLDIER?!" Scout pushed past me in his frantic scramble towards the door. I could smell Bacon cooking as I peered into the kitchen. Pyro's turn to cook. Again. Don't ask me how a knowledge of burning down people and buildings translates to culinary skill. I have no idea. What Pyro lacks in skill with bread or vegetables they make up more with sheer ability to cook meat. They were at the stove right now, frying up the lifeblood of the team: Bacon. They were humming to themselves happily while poking and prodding the bacon occasionally. As I sat down I got the normal automatic mumbled good morning from the others at the table. Sniper set two cups of coffee down on the table, one for himself, and one for Medic, who was still in his Mein-gott-it's-4-in-the-gott-verdammt-morning phase. The coffee would fix that in due time. Soldier was swearing when he finally came in and sat down, which means the final member of our little breakfast club would be here in…

"Ye can't possibly be whining about a hit like that," Demmoman said rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "Ah completely missed your nose." I looked over and saw soldier sporting a black eye. As Demmoman sat down I saw Pyro slide across the kitchen holding a tray. From the looks of it the tray held coffee, eggs, and damn near half the bacon. They placed the tray in front of Demmoman. He paused, stared at the tray, and at Pyro.

"Thank you." He said, almost fearfully.

Pyro rushed back to the stove and started humming again at about twice the speed as before. All of their movements were hyperactive and slightly clumsy, but before long a large plate of eggs and bacon was lowered onto the table. The second the plate hit the table all of our eyes narrowed and we began to stare each other down. Then someone's hand reached out for the eggs and the daily brawl known as breakfast begun. Everyone was punching and pulling and stuffing as much food down their mouth as they possibly could. By the time the plate was empty we were all too exhausted to move. I got out of it lucky, just a sore arm and a scratch on my hand. Soldier was pulling a fork out of his hand and grumbling at Medic

"If you're going to use savage tactics, so must the rest of us." He said as he brushed some egg bits off his sleeve.

"Ain't no reason to skewer a guy's hand..." soldier replied

"That's what you get for using your fingers," said medic. "Seriously, zhat's disgusting."

The next plate of food was met with less aggression. The door was pushed open and Scout entered and took a seat beside Medic. Pyro went over to him and game him some of the eggs and a couple slices of bacon, which were almost gone by the time they turned to me. And a couple slices of Bacon were put on my plate .

"Why thank you." Pyro gave a nod and went back over to the stove. Scout downed an entire mug of coffee, gave a casual salute to pyro, and ran back out the door.

The Sun was finally starting to rise and that meant it was almost time for the fighting to commence. I picked up my plate, put it in the sink, and returned to my shop. My shotgun, the Widowmaker, and my other effects are kept in a busted up blue locker. In places the red paint got scraped off to reveal the blue paint underneath it. I'm sorry but the whole story about how I got this thing still makes me smile. Another one from the early days.

* * *

About a week after I got here half my stuff was still packed up in boxes. There was nowhere to put anything. I had the workbench, drawing table, and one shelf. And half as much space due to the broken down jeep taking up half the garage. Never could fix that piece of junk. So it's a late night, I'm just trying to get some work done on the teleporter. Darn thing wasn't teleporting ALL of a person. Had a tricky time getting things that were moving around, so a man would get through the thing with...well…a lot less blood in them. So Soldier comes in, gives a salute, and then proceeds to squeeze past the jeep to get to my desk. I don't look up, didn't look people in the eye much back then. Soldier has a way of forcing the issue with that.

*TWUMP*

I swear having a fist to body ratio like him is unnatural. I looked up and solder's eyes are boring into my skull.

"Oven's broken." He growled. "Won't go above 70."

I just sort of shrug. "I don't know much 'bout ovens." And I try to get back to work on the teleporter he had come in to talk to me about a few hours ago.

The fist came down harder this time, and I just stared down the stray line on the blue paper.

"I _said _the oven's broken." Soldier repeated. "Can't feed an army without one. Men need to eat. So go fix it."

"Look, I'm still trying to fix…" I said, gesturing at the paper.

"I don't know what they told you when you got this job," soldier said, his voice growing angrier. "But we all have responsibilities outside of ours." He jerked me around by my shoulders and stared me down. "Now who told you some piece of paper was more important than the welfare of this team?"

Back then I had trouble talking to Soldier. Either made him raging mad or disappointed. This night was a first step in the right direction.  
"You." I stated. "Two hours ago, when you told me that if the teleporter still killed people on exit trajectory you would personally drive that jeep _through _my face."

He paused. And then he glared harder. And then he raised his arm like he was going to go into a rant…and then he didn't. He just turned to leave and said one final thing. "Fix the oven." On his way out he took a glance around at all the boxes.

"Not staying long, are ya maggot?"

I paused in confusion for a second. "Hmm?"

"Keeping everything packed up so it'll be easier to leave when ya "Get transferred"" he said, putting the last two words in quotation marks.

He just shook his head and walked towards the door.  
"It might help," I started. "If I had somewhere to PUT all of this." I said, gesturing to the empty room. He gave me a look I couldn't read, and he took a few more steps towards the door. He got stuck trying to squeeze past the jeep. Started swearing profusely.

"Maybe even get that piece of trash heap out of here one day, too."

Man just kept grumbling until he slammed the door to leave. So I turned back to the blueprint I was working on. Truth be told this had me stumped for hours. So I bowed my head in defeat, put down the chalk, and made my way to the kitchen. Couldn't hurt to look at the thing. The coils were intact, not really clean, but that wasn't the problem. I got my head out of the oven and turned it on. I had to wait for the oven to heat up enough to see the problem. So I had a look in the fridge in the meantime. Halfway through making a sandwich I took a look at the oven again. It was glowing, but not as hot as it _should _be. I turned the oven off and continued making the sandwich. After the oven had cooled down I had another look in that thing. It wasn't until then that I noticed a small black box in the corner of the oven. A small thread of smoke was coming from it. But the darn thing wouldn't come off easily. I eventually got the thing pried off, and I saw the problem. One of the wires had worn through.

Now I will admit to being tired and frustrated, so tired in fact I did something I wouldn't recommend to ANYONE. I grabbed onto that wire, so I could replace it with a new one. Now I don't know ovens. How many volts or amps went through my body is anyone's guess. But the next thing I knew I everything went black.

* * *

"Zhat should be everyzhing. In fact you should regain cognizance any moment now…"

Dear god everything hurt. All I could do is mumble in response.

"Alright, close enough. Severe Electrocution. Took A bit longer zhan I zhought it would, you vere laying zhere for at least half an hour after you passed out…"

Medic then gave me another blast from the medigun, and I was lying there feeling better than ever.

"Vhat, may I ask, vere you even doing near that oven?"

I shrugged. "Soldier asked me to fix it."

Medic blinked. "Have you ever fixed an oven before?"

I just shrugged again. "First time for everything."

Soldier then decided to barge into the medical bay.

"IF BOTH OF YOU AREN'T ON THAT BATTLE FIELD DECIMATING ENEMY SCUM IN THREE SECONDS…"

"I vill be packing up my bag and valking into zhat desert." Medic finished for him.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE INSUBORDINATION FROM…"

Medic calmly put down the pen, walked up to Soldier, handed him his clipboard, and said one thing before he left the medical bay.

"Fix him yourself."

Medic's footsteps echoed down the hall and Soldier turned to me. He took one look at all the buttons and switches. Then he walked out of the medical bay as well. Now that I was feeling up to it I decided to try getting up. Didn't go too badly, all things considered. I was limping a bit, but I didn't feel much like laying there. So I made my way to the shop. Found a pretty surprising thing in there. Two or three red lockers, lined up in the corner. I was just staring at it, dumfounded.

"Oh, hey! Ya found the lockers." Scout was there at the doorway. I just looked at him, confused.

"I helped soldier carry those in last night. Stole 'em from the red Base intelligence room." The grin on his face was undeniably smug. "Should have seen the looks on their faces when we ran out the door with 'em." I couldn't say a word. I just grabbed my toolbox from the table and headed back out to the kitchen. I took a moment to stare down that goddamn oven. And I had an uncharacteristic urge to smash the thing in. So I took the wrench from my toolbox and gave it a nice solid…

*Clank*

…I knew that sound. A turret makes that sound when you hit it with the wrench. I hit the thing again.

*CLANK*

I could hear the gears in it shifting, it was fixing itself. And then the sheer obviousness of the situation hit me. The oven, and everything else in the base, was provided by Mann Co. Any piece of Mann CO. Tech can be repaired by hitting it with a standard Mann Co. Wrench. Of course it would start to fix itself.

A man has a couple of options when he realizes he spent a whole night's work on something that could have been done in ten minutes. He can get angry, he can blame himself and spiral into self-pity, or he can man up and take it in stride. I went for the last option, but I hit the oven a few more times to satisfy the need to do the first option.

* * *

"Engineer." Heavy says, standing at the doorway. "It is time to start with the pushing of the cart."

I snap back to reality. I'm like an old man, just keep getting caught up in the past. "Right, sorry 'bout that. Just lost in thought."

Heavy nods. "This saying makes sense. Thoughts can be big confusing things, like ocean, or large Russian forests."

I grab my tool box and make for the door. "That they can." We didn't have long to go to get to the respawn point. We stood waiting in the respawn room, waiting for the administrator to give us the signal to get to work.

"Alright men!" Soldier started. "Heavy, Pyro, and myself will be pushing the cart." Four of the men around me nodded. "Sniper," he started. Sniper looked up to meet his eyes. "Cover Engineer while he gets his nest set up, then catch up with the rest of us." Sniper only nodded. I did the same. "The rest of you will be in charge of picking off the enemy troops the best way you know how" He glanced from Scout, to Demoman, and lastly to Spy. Scout looked from person to person and then to soldier.

"Yo, what will medic be doing." There was a bit of a pause here. You could see the facepalm in several of my comrades' eyes.

"Medic will be with Heavy, pyro, and myself, where he will be able to do the most good."

Scout "ahhed" in recognition. Soldier said one more thing.

"If someone pushing the cart kicks it, replace them until they get back." Soldier said, now pacing back and forth. "No mercy. No regrets. Only complete annihilation!"

* * *

**That's all for now, and probably for a while. for the time of FINALS is upon us.**

**god/gods/goddess/godlessness/other Help you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, still pretty lengthy, but lots of ACTION! (Which I haven't written a lot of, share your thoughts!)**

* * *

The buzzer rung just then, and the doors opened.

"IF YA KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA GET MOVING!"

And with that we all ran out of the briefing room and onto the battlefield. All moments after this were just loud. Voices, explosions, like those loud parties I never went to in college. Less bloodshed though, I assume. I had just enough time to drop a teleporter entrance by respawn before Sniper and I ran up the first building we could find and picked a window.

"This one mate." He said, gesturing to a balcony with an exposed corner with a nearby piece of sheet metal giving some cover. I nod and begin to set up the dispenser. When I get it to level one I put down the teleporter exit, and divide my attention between the two. Sniper runs downstairs and comes back up with a box of ammo. The dispenser is halfway done when I hear the carts getting closer. I begin to hurriedly set up the sentry gun, as Sniper comes up with more and more boxes of ammo. The sentry is up to stage two when the BLU cart was just below us. Sniper picked off a medic while I kept hitting the sentry until it hit stage three.  
"DONE!" I shout turning to fix up the rest of the dispenser. A rocket hit the sentry gun just after I said that, and I was back to fixing up that. I nod to Sniper and shout "GO!" and get back to frantically keeping my sentry from being shot to hell. I got a bit of a rest after Demoman came in to do a sweep.

I then got the treat of seeing our Sniper do his work. The BLU team's Sniper, works like me. In a nest, with cover, picking people off as he can. Our Sniper is on ground level. He just gets behind Demoman or Heavy and uses them as his cover. He moves in a wave like the rest of us, picking people off as he moves along. He and Demoman raced on ahead to fight the next wave of respawned enemy.

I in the meantime had my own problems. Like I said before, The BLU sniper works from a nest. Anyone's who's used a gun, video game or otherwise, knows it's harder to hit a moving target. So my poor sentry gun was hanging on for dear life. I just kept crouched down behind the thing, just hitting it over, and over, and over.

I_ think_ what happened next is that the Sniper found a gap in the tripod and put a bullet in my neck. All I knew for sure is I was back in respawn. I looked at my watch. The dispenser was still in operation, but the sentry was out. It was about time to find a new nest anyway. I went at a solid clip towards the teleporter. Pyro was nearing the teleporter. If I hadn't looked up at just that second I would have missed it. Pyro looked at the teleporter, shook their head slightly, and started to edge away from it. I pulled out the widow maker and put a cap in their head before they could turn around and see me. And sure enough, my watch told me that a BLU Spy had been killed by red Engineer. Soldier came by in a rush.

"Good work maggot!" He said as he rushed past. I got back to running myself. After a few seconds of screaming Scout came rushing past getting back to respawn. Looked like he needed it, too.

"Dere's a good nest, three buildings down on the right!"

I nodded in acknowledgement as I rushed up back to the old nest to snag the dispenser. No sense in building it again when it's all but done. It was collapsing back into a toolbox when three sticky bombs flew up from the ground by my feet. I hurriedly grabbed the toolbox and jumped over the railing. Any fall damage would pale in comparison to being blown up.

As it turned out jumping down to the place the explosives came from was not the brightest idea. BLU Demoman was closing in on me and I thought I was done for.

*WWHOOOSSHHH*

Pyro got to me just in time, giggling like a child while they chased down the Demoman. I rushed for the health pack at the bottom of the building, and made for the third building on the right. Scout knows how to pick 'em. Good visibility, closer to where the action was right about now, and two nearby ammo spawns. I put the dispenser near the door of the new building. While that was building itself up I sat there hitting it with the wrench. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Spy was right next to me. Out of reflex I fired a shot from the widow maker right through his head. The bullet went straight through him, and he wore the same indifferent expression as before.

"Just here to heal up, mon ami." The Spy said, sounding rather bored. I rolled my eyes and went over to the box of ammo in the corner. When I came back he had cloaked himself and left. I looked briefly out the window just in time to see Pyro running towards the cart. What I wasn't expecting was Spy to VERY suddenly de-cloak and fall over dead right next to him, with a small round hole in the side of his head. Pyro didn't even notice, went back to the cart.

Which was getting pretty close to its final destination. BLU was not pleased with this, and anyone getting at all close to the cart was being mowed down pretty efficiently. I decided to ditch my nest and join the next wave at ground level. I grabbed one last box of ammo, and headed down the stairs. Soldier, Heavy, Medic and Pyro were coming around the bend. I grabbed the Widowmaker and joined their ranks. Demo was screaming until he fell over dead. Pyro shook their head sadly for a moment.

I tore my head from them and focused on the sight down my gun. Just picked a body and pulled the trigger. BLU's medic took a hit. Something whizzed from behind me and the Medic fell. I looked behind me to find Sniper, rifle in hand. One of soldier's rockets exploded, taking out the enemy Heavy, and our Heavy was laughing maniacally as he made his way towards the cart, gunning down anything in his way. BLU solder was in his way, and after a couple of rocket hits to the face, he went down. Medic cursed briefly, and turned to Pyro.

"I'm going to Ubercharge you, get ready."

Pyro gave a very enthusiastic nod and stood ready. Medic flipped the switch and Pyro rushed the largest clump of enemy. They all went down with ease, and Pyro never looked happier. The Ubercharge went away, and Pyro started to head back to the cart. They made it about two steps before a bullet hit Medic in the neck. Two seconds later one hit Pyro in the side of the head. Most of us held back and paused. Demoman was running back up to the cart now he saw the dead bodies, and got a pretty sly grin on his face. He ran up to the cart and fired some sticky bombs up to one of the balconies, and flipped the switch. The explosion was deafening, but sure enough, the steam on my watch confirmed the BLU sniper was dead and so the rest of us went back to pushing the cart. We could see a lot of the BLU team making their way back over to us.

I could see the enemy Engineer working on a teleporter to get them there even faster. Sniper chuckled to himself, and took a shot. Guy fell dead, more than 50 feet away. Teleporter was gone soon after. They kept running, and the enemy Pyro was already close enough to be a problem. Three shotgun blasts from behind me rendered that Pyro no longer a problem. Scout had arrived back on the scene, having yet another person pushing the cart. Dark laughter was heard up ahead, and my face fell in horror.

The BLU soldier was laughing maniacally. He was also glowing solid blue with their medic in tow. Most people scoff at a few seconds of invulnerability, but a good enough man can kill five men well within that time. So it was back to respawn for the lot of us. We hit the ground running and made for the cart the fastest way we knew how. After a minute or two of solid running I got a good look at the situation at the cart. Heavy was pushing them all back, but he probably wouldn't last much longer, I saw no medic behind him. As Heavy went down Medic's absence was explained. Pyro and Medic were back, and mowing down anything in their path. Unfortunately Pyro likes to get up close and personal with the enemy, and that left medic open for attack, they didn't last long at all. It was around this time that we were getting close to the cart ourselves.

Many things happened in rapid fire succession. I barely got all of it, and had to make a few educated guesses to fill in the rest. A shower of bullets came down on us from two sides, the enemy Demoman was firing grenades everywhere, and a rocket went flying straight for the scouts face.

The two showers of bullets were from the enemy sentry gun, and the BLU Sniper. Our Sniper held back a bit. The BLU Engineer was hiding. If we can't see him, we can't get him but he could see the enemy sniper just fine.

Most of us managed to dodge the grenades, and we lasted long enough for Soldier to send a rocket towards BLU's Demoman, and he was gone.

Our Demoman, meanwhile, was firing grenades into the window of the second story of the building on my left. Must have gotten the Engineer up there because the firing didn't continue.

Scout easily dodged the rocket, but was less lucky when he got up close. The enemy Pyro popped out from behind a corner and he was soon a pile of ash.

Then it was down to the enemy Soldier, Heavy, Medic, and Pyro, when the BLU Scout showed up. Sniper and I ran for cover behind some buildings and took out who we could. The scout made the mistake of getting too close to sniper and he got gunned down. I took care of the medic with a couple of well-placed shots, which left the Soldier and Heavy, with the cart needing to go another inch and a half for us to win. The Heavy fired bullets closer and closer to my corner, advancing slowly. I looked over to see the sniper fall, and the BLU soldier give a salute. I decided it was now or never, and I went out from my cover, and started to fire at the Heavy. He just looked amused, as more and more bullets went into his chest, he didn't even flinch; he just kept walking. I was starting to get Hazy now, but one thing stuck in my head before I blacked out. Solder screamed, a couple seconds later Heavy fell down, and the cart rolled into the pit and the buzzer rang.

I came to in respawn and everyone was cheering. Pyro was dancing for joy, and hugging a very unwilling Demoman, medic was smiling in satisfaction, and Heavy's laughter rang through the room. Spy casually walked in and leaned against the doorframe, and everything went quiet. Everyone just stared at him, awestruck. He just smiled and pulled out his cigarette case. Then the cheering began anew.

* * *

**Next chapter will probably be obscene amounts of partying, but I have no clue when I will have time to write it. Also: if you see any spelling mistakes I SHALL NOT BE OFFENDED IF YOU REVEAL THEM TO ME.**

**I will merely be honored that you care enough to tell me, just be sure to tell me where they are *Salutes***


End file.
